


Life's a Joke

by Kunoichirin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Shikamaru and Kiba switch bodies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: Life's a joke. That's the first thing Shikamaru thought when he looked in the mirror that morning. He was Kiba. He was in Kiba's room. Akamaru thought he was Kiba, and that meant something was terribly wrong. He could even understand Akamaru. The real Kiba could still understand him too, but was Shikamaru. They had somehow become each other. And that was the worst thing that had ever happened to them.





	Life's a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought this up in the car one day and thought 'THAT'S A SMART IDEA LET'S DO IT! DUUUUUUUUHR!!!!' I honestly think that's a terrible idea, but the other half of my brain is like 'no... it's good... HEE.' My brain is soooo weird.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Shikamaru exclaimed, looking in the dresser mirror. He suddenly knew where he was. This was Kiba's room. This was Kiba's house. HE WAS KIBA. "How!? HOW!?"

"Everything alright up there?" Hana's voice called from the stairs.

"Y-Yes!" Shikamaru called back. Was this how Mind Transfer Jutsu felt? Was that what happened? "Release!" Nope. And he wasn't under genjutsu either. What. Was. HAPPENING!?

"If I'm Kiba, is Kiba dead, or is Kiba me? And if Kiba's dead, what happened to my body? But if Kiba's me, what is he doing? HOW IS HE TAKING THIS!?" Shikamaru thought aloud. "Gods, I have to find him."

Akamaru looked up at Shikamaru's worried expression and gave a small concerned bark. "No, I'm fi- WHAT THE!?" Shikamaru jumped back. "I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU- I can understand you. Oh my gods. This is bad."

Akamaru gave another bark that meant 'You've always been able to understand me, Ki-ki. Are you okay?'

'Ki-ki?' Shikamaru thought, stifling a laugh in his mind. "Yes. Come on, we're going to go find K- Shikamaru."

'Okay.' Akamaru barked, jumping to Shikamaru's side. 'Let's go!'

"Right..." Shikamaru glanced down at the dog, and walked out the door. He went down the stairs, pressure building as he entered the living room.

"'Morning, Kiba." Tsume grunted.

"'Morning Ts- Ma." Shikamaru choked. So far, so good. Kinda.

No one said anything else, which surprised Shikamaru, considering all the barking dogs all over the place, having conversations amongst themselves. Shikamaru and Akamaru walked out the door together and into the sunlight.

Just had to act normal. And with the normal way Kiba acted- thickheaded-, Shikamaru felt nervous to attempt the opposite of his personality. And he had no idea if Kiba had any missions or anything he had planned to do with someone, but Kiba probably did. Meaning another reason to find Kiba. Kiba didn't know of what Shikamaru had going on.

So finding Kiba was a must.

'You're awfully quiet.' Akamaru whined, breaking the silence.

"Oh. Right." Shikamaru made a mental note that Kiba talks a lot. "I'm nervous."

'Is the reason you want to find Shikamaru so that you can tell him you like him?' Akamaru asked.

"I- wait, what?" Shikamaru stopped. Kiba liked him? Like that? Wow... that's... wow...

'Or you have a mission or something with him...?' Akamaru pressed on.

"No! I just need to find him! For... reasons... it's a long story, I'll explain everything maybe." Shikamaru stammered, turning away from the dog and quickly walking further out of Inuzuka territory.

'Soo... you are telling him?'

Shikamaru heaved a sigh. "Why are you bugging me with these questions? Honestly, it's such a drag- oops." Shikamaru slapped his hand over his mouth. "I mean... uh..." What would Kiba say?

'Aww... you're even talking like him! That's adorable.' Shikamaru was startled by a dog calling something adorable when humans called dogs adorable all the time.

"Justsoptalking." The Chuunin hissed through grit teeth. Kiba was just up ahead, a sweat bead falling down the side of his head, looking very uncomfortable while talking to Ino. He spotted Shikamaru approaching, and shot him a look of helplessness.

"K- Shikamaru, we need to talk." Shikamaru started, interrupting Ino, and grabbing himself- Kiba by the ear and dragging him away.

"Oowww... yes, we do, but... do you really have to take me by the ear? That's something you would do, not me!" Kiba whispered. Shikamaru released him, and Glanced down at Akamaru, who had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Alright, where can we talk?" He looked down at Akamaru. "Alone."

'Aww, don't be like that! I'd just be observing, and, plus, I can tell you what to say!' Akamaru offered.

"That's not what I'm doing, Akamaru!" Shikamaru shouted. "Just- please. Go poop on someone's foot or something."

'UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!' Akamaru whined. 'Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. Just this once, I'll leave you with your prince charming.'

"He's not-" Shikamaru gave a frustrated growl. "Just- just go. Go away."

'Okay, laterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!' Akamaru scampered off.

"Honestly, how do you put up with him?" Shikamaru turned to Kiba, who was blushing madly, and staring nervously at Shikamaru, though avoiding looking him in the eyes. "You okay?"

"So... you can understand him now, and I can still understand him, and... he told you that in the few minutes you were me?" Kiba breathed.

"Yes." Shikamaru sighed. "So, how did this happen?"

"Well... I was... maybe... um... nevermind." Kiba stammered.

"For goodness sake- IF YOU DID SOMETHING, SPILL IT!!" Shikamaru barked at the dog boy.

Kiba flinched, then lowered his gaze. "I went to see a voodoo woman, and told her of my concern about you. Because you just seem so depressed, and I thought 'what would it be like to be you?' So I talked to her, and she said the simple thing was to switch bodies for a day. I objected, but she said it was a brilliant idea. Of course, I hadn't known she was a voodoo woman until she told me; I thought she was a fortune teller. So... we'll go back to normal tomorrow."

Shikamaru stood there in silence, staring at the flustered Inuzuka. "You- oh my gods. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? YOU'VE DOOMED US BOTH!! FOR AN ENTIRE DAY!!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think she'd actually do it- I didn't think she actually COULD do it!" Kiba protested. "I didn't- I just- I- I-" Kiba blinked a few times, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh gods, Kiba, no, don't cry!" Shikamaru cried, immediately becoming worried about the young pup- er, boy. "I'm not mad at you! A little frustrated, sure, but calm down! I don't want you to be sad! Nor worried about me! A-and besides, I don't cry. I-it's not accurate. So please, stop crying. Not only is it not something you should ever do, especially not in my body, but looking at the person I really like crying makes ME want to cry! And that's never okay!"

"N-no, I'm sorry- wait, what?" Kiba sniffled, looking up at the Nara boy. "Y-you like me?"

"Yes, I really do, and have, for a long time. Please, stop crying, or I might cry!"

Shikamaru's vision had blurred, but Shikamaru didn't care. He had to bring Kiba somewhere he could cry undisturbed. "Come on, I'm not mad. Just come to the cloud watching roof or something." Shikamaru gently took his hand, and guided him, unseen by everyone, to the top of the grey building.

"Shh... shh... it's okay... Shika's got you." Shikamaru felt really stupid for saying that, but just wanted to comfort Kiba.

Kiba had finally calmed down, but had cuddled up against the Nara, and said Nara had rested his head atop his significant other's. "Hey, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, swee- er..." Shikamaru gave an awkward cough. "Kiba?"

Kiba giggled. "So... tomorrow, everything goes back to normal... but... will you go out with me?"

...

If Shikamaru had an inner soul like Sakura, it had exploded from screaming like a fangirl a while ago. "..." Shikamaru opened and closed his mouth a few times, then softened his gaze. "Of course. I love you." Shikamaru paused. Was that too soon? He opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off.

"I love you too." Kiba lifted his head and pecked his lover on the lips.

Then something magical happened.

Shikamaru was the one kissing his lover, and Kiba was the one on the receiving end.

The embarrassed Nara boy pulled away quickly, shocked at being back in his own body. Which he found to be really cold.

"Wow, I'm a lot colder than I thought I'd be." Shikamaru shivered. He was bought into the tight embrace of his new lover. Kiba wrapped himself around the shivering boy, happily warming him up.

So there they were, cuddled up together, watching the bright sun in the sky, as the clouds rolled by it, softening the glow each time.

Nothing could ruin that moment.

"HEY GUYS!!!"

...

Except that.

That unfortunately can.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH I DID IT! I DID IT AND IT'S NOT AWFUL YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! I AM SUPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEE!!!


End file.
